


You Weren't There

by NellyHarrison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last we saw of Felicity during the Undertaking was her alone in the Verdant basement as the earthquake shook the building to its core.  How did she get out?  What didn't we see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Weren't There

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so mistakes are my own!

As she sat on the steps of Verdant, the club a bit torn down from the earthquake nearby, Felicity tried to keep herself from shaking. Chaos was all around her, and she was shaking like a leaf. Her cheeks had dried tears, her eyes red-rimmed while her expression was neutral. She was numb to everything now. She would have gone home hours ago, but her car was a few blocks away, and she knew it wasn’t safe to go by herself. Footsteps nearby made her jump, and she sighed when she saw Oliver approaching.

"Y-You’re okay," she muttered, seeing he was dressed in regular clothes, a small bump on his shoulder where a bandage obviously lay. "Good… That’s good to hear." She reached beside her and lifted a bag. "This was all I could get. I think the rest in the basement isn’t salvageable."

"Why’s that?" he wondered, his eyebrows furrowed and his voice distinctly strained.

"Because there are pieces of ceiling down there," she said in a soft, broken voice. "The computers are crushed. I-I had to climb over broken ceiling pieces to get out."

"Felicity," he sighed, guilt lacing his voice. "I should have come back and gotten you out."

She bowed her head, tears welling in her eyes once more. ”I waited for hours, Oliver. I waited down there as the club crumbled around me, waiting for you or Diggle to come, but you never did.”

"Diggle’s in the hospital," he blurted out.

"Right. But you’re not," she stated, looking back up at him, the first tear rolling down her cheek. "Why didn’t you come? I-I know I’m not as important as Laurel or even Diggle, but I thought…" She shook her head, standing and grabbing her bag as she wiped at her cheeks. "It doesn’t matter what I thought. Clearly I was wrong," she decided, inhaling shakily. She went to walk past him but stopped right beside him, turning to look up at him. "I’m sorry about Tommy… You did the right thing. By not telling him about his father," she assured him, nodding once before heading to her car. She’d been through enough hell; she couldn’t imagine the universe would hurt her anymore.

"Felicity, don’t go," he called out to her, but she didn’t turn back, and what was worse, he didn’t chase after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was originally posted on Tumblr through my roleplaying account, and I thought I'd post it here, just because I could. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
